Jasons warehouse stock
A large warehouse in the center of district one it is run byJason Caldwel it sells military grade weapons and equipment at below average prices also occasionally renting out the former soldiers that work there at a price to be decided upon by the former soldier in question and the person hiring them. Guns M4A1 assault rifles (4 crates) Ceska Zbrojovka Scorpion EVO3 submachine guns (2 crates) M16 assault rifles (6 crates) M16A2 assault rifles (2 crates) Smith & Wesson M&P compact pistols (2 crates) Smith & wesson M&P 45 pistols (1 crate) M16A4 assault rifles (2 crates) AK47 assault rifles (3 crates) SW1911 pistols (4 crates) Model 686 plus pistols (2 crates) AKM assault rifles (2 1/2 crates) RPK machine guns (4 crates) M249 light machine guns ( 1 crate) Brugger & Thomet MP9 Machine pistols (3 crates) IMI Desert eagle pistols (1 crate) Hi-Pint .45 ACP istols (2 crates) Baretta AS70 light machien guns (4 crates) Daewo K3 light machine guns (1 1/2 crates) M2 Browning heavy machine guns (8 crates) Fabrique Nationale M240 machine guns (2 crates) Calico M960 sub machine guns (2 crates) Colt 9mm sub machine guns (3 crates) CPW multi caliber sub machine guns (2 1/2 crates) Heckler & Koch MP7 sub machine guns (3 1/2 crates) Pinbad PM2 sub machine gunes (1 crate) L96A1 bolt action snipe rifles (4 crates) Yalguzag bolt action sniper rifles (2 crates) Barret M82 semi-automatic sniper rifles (5 crates) M39 EMR semi automatic sniper rifles (2 crates) M107A1 semi-automatic sniper rifles (6 crates) ics-190 GLM grenade launchers (one crate) Barreta Px4 Storm pistols (2 crates) Javeline rocket launchers (6) SMAW anti air rocket launchers (8) Gattleing guns (6) Ammuniton 4,650 5.56 mm rounds (packaged in boxes of fifty armor piercing and tracer rounds available) 3,733 7.62 mm rounds (packaged in boxes of fifty armor piercing and tracer rounds available) 2,091 .40 rounds (packaged in boxes of 15) 7,812 9 mm rounds (packaged in neat boxes of twenty armor piercing available for a limited time) 3,200 .380 rounds (put in packages of 25. only standard ammunition variant available) 3,145 .45 rounds (packaged in boxes of fifteen currently only the armor piercing variant is available) 3,220 .357 magnum rounds (packaged in boxes of twenty) 3,900 .308 rounds (packageed in boxes of 15) 1,220 .50 caliber rounds (packaged in boxes of 10 available in armor piercing variant) 2,000 .500 rounds (packaged in large boxes of 250 only available in regular variant) 500 40 mm grenades (packaged in boxes of 25 available in smoke, tear gas and emp variants) Grenades and other explosives Frag grenades (4 crates) E.M.P grenades (2 crates) Incindiary (2 crates) claymore mines (6 dozen) C4 plastic explosive (800 pounds) Anti-tank mines (25) Miscellaneous Gas Masks Detonators Detonating cord (43 ft) Blasting caps Fiber wire aerosol spray Rope grappling hooks fishing rods steel cable tomahawks e-tools various knives compund bows (8) arrows Bullet proof vests (8) New mexican military uniforms trench shovels MRE's (0 crates) Gun cleaning kits bull whips (leather) Bull whips (bladed) Taser (20 available in black, red and pink) Maru Jieita exo-suit (5) Crate system 1 crate of pitols, machine pistols, or submachine gunes=20 1 crate of assault or sniper rifles sniper rifles=10 1 crate of machine guns=6 1 crate of grenade launchers=6 1 crate of grenades=20 1 crate of MREs=96 Ammo by boxes A little over 93 boxes of 5.56 mm rounds (40 regular, 40 armor piercing, and 13 tracer) A little over 74 1/2 boxes of 7.62 mm rounds (52 regular, 12 armor piercing, and 10 1/2 tracer) A little over 139 boxes of .40 rounds (139 regular) A little over 390 1/2 boxes of 9mm rounds (300 regular and 90 1/2 armor piercing) 128 Boxes of .380 rounds (120 regular) A little over 209 1/2 boxes of .45 rounds (209 1/2 armor piercing) 161 Boxes of .357 magnum rounds ( 161 regular) 260 Boxes of .308 rounds (260 regular) 122 Boxes of .50 rounds (100 regular and 22 armor piercing) 8 Boxes of .500 rounds (8 regular) 20 Boxes of 40 mm grenades (10 regular, 6 emp, 2 smoke, and 2 tear gas) Approved by Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 20:08, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Light Ranton (talk) 20:26, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Category:Shop Category:Corperations Category:Information Category:Arms Dealer